Last
WARNING This is written by Owlmask and should stay that way. Please do not edit this without her permission, rewrite this, or steal it. This Story May also contain content that may scare some people. I don’t know if I would rate it extreme, we’ll see as this fanfic continues. Authors note Hello everyone! I am going to stick to this for once. I hope you enjoy this and I am putting a lot of effort into it. Allegances 'ThornClan' Leader Yarrowstar - cream colored tabby tom Deputy Sandshine - pale ginger tabby tom with white paws Medicine cat Redspark - dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::::::Warriors Cloudflight - white tabby tom Hawktalon - brown tabby tom(apprentice: Heavypaw) Owlmask - pale ginger tom with a white patch of fur around his eyes Nigelstorm - black tom with yellow eyes and a red Kittypet collar Echopool - silver Tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes Blackstream - black she-cat with yellow eyes(apprentice: Fawnpaw) Stormpool - blue gray tom with amber eyes Frostwhisker - white tom with blue eyes(apprentice: Patchpaw) Mosstail - calico she-cat Dawnpool - golden and cream colored tom Dapplefrost - white and gray she-cat Queens Brightsong - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Icekit a white she-cat, Pinekit a dark brown tom with a bushy tail, and Fernkit a gray tabby tom) Ivytail - silver tabby she-cat with blue gray paws( mother to Yewkit a pale gray tabby tom and Stonekit a gray she-cat with ginger spots) Apprentices Heavypaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Fawnpaw - pale ginger tom with white spots on his flank Patchpaw - dappled ginger, white, and black she-cat Elders Maplesong - ginger and white she-cat Berrypelt - black and pale gray tabby tom Sandgaze - pale ginger tom 'OakClan' Leader Mintstar - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Deputy Ginger - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes and white tips Medicine cat Greenwhisker - brown tabby she-cat Warriors Whitefoot - white tom with pale gray paws Birdflight - blue gray tabby tom with green eyes Stonetail - gray and black tabby she-cat with a long tail Shadowstep - dark tabby tom with green eyes Sundapple - white she-cat with golden spots Adderpounce - russet tom 'IceClan' 'Leader'Hollystar -black and white she-cat 'Deputy'Wavesplash -gray and white tom 'Medicine cat'Infernotail - white she-cat with a dark ginger tail Prolouge :Flames. Flames were everywhere. Flames in the Warriors den. Flames on the high ledge. Flames even engulfed the medicine den and nursery. :The Clan rushed towards a exit. The kits wailed as the pressed against their mothers. And here I was, in the middle of it all. I was stuck in the middle of it all as the flames neared. :It wasn’t like I could run if I wanted to, I was petrified. I coughed as smoke grabbed into my lungs. And soon I fell onto the floor, a coughing fit. Then, without any warning, darkness swept over me. :::::::::::*** :“Is anyone dead” called Yarrowstar as she looked over at the one of her warriors who she asked to search the camp. The pale ginger tabbies face was grim. “I did see Cloudflight’s dead body somewhere beside the apprentice’s den.” :The Golden tom nodded as the other tom ran off to check on his mate. Yarrowstar sighed, she wanted to make Cloudflight deputy some day, and it appeared that unless Cloudflight descended from StarClan and suddenly was living again that would never happen. :Yarrowstar stared down at his now destroyed camp. His current deputy wasn’t all that reliable and he wished that he wouldn’t spend so much time with his mate. He held all of his clanmates choices as his responsibility, and if he had a distracted deputy, it was his fault. :The creamy tom looked over his shoulder and saw his medicine cat, Redspark, his dark ginger pelt stained with soot. “You really shouldn’t be sad about this, Yarrowstar. It happens every greenleaf. I am surprised our Clan is called DustClan and not ForestfireClan.” :Yarrowstar let out a mrrow '' of amusement. “Your right Redspark,” he began. “They do happen ever so often.” Redspark padded away to check on a white kid who was coughing non stop, leaving Yarrowstar to look down at his soot stained Clan. Chapter 1 :A moss ball flung across the clearing as two new born kits chased after it. They bounced it away from eachother as one of them got close. It was a particularly quiet day, with the apprentices out training and the warriors resting and taking brakes. :The scruffling paws of the kits seemed to be the only noise in camp other than the queens comparing their kits, witch embarrassed the kits inside The nursery. But those kits we=ere old enough to understand the concept of embarrassment, while the kits outside weren’t even a moon old yet. :In the nursery, a white she-cat watched the two kits with her deep, blue, indigo eyes. During the fire three sunrises ago, she had inhaled a lot of smoke, and was told by Redspark to stay in the den. She didn’t like the nursery and longed to play with her littermates. To her, the nursery seemed like a stone prison, intent on keeping kits in. :The kits name was Icekit. She received her name from her indigo eyes and her short white pelt. She was quite attention seeking, though, but this was mainly because she was such a young kit. :Icekit watched her brothers chase after the small scrap of moss. She looked over at Yewkit and Stonekit, who were looking for frogs hidden in the nest. Icekit felt her mother’s tail curl up around her, and Icekit looked up. :”Are you okay, Icekit? You’ve been staring at Pinekit and Fernkit playing almost all day.” Icekit nodded and her mother began grooming her pelt. “Redspark says that you will be able to leave the den tomorrow,” her mother said in hopes of cheering her kit up. :Icekit ducked into her mother’s bellly fur and started to suckle. The ginger tabby queen looked at her kit with deep love in response. Chapter 2 :As soon as Icekit was let out of the nursery she had been bombarded with warnings from Brightsong, the conversation went a little something like this. :'Brightsong:'Please avoid the thorns that are around the dens, also make sure not get to dirty, an- :'Icekit:'''I’m fine! Let me play! :She could see that Fernkit and Pinekit were inside sleeping, so she spent her time looking around the camp. She investigated the leaves that were spread around each of dens. How the medicine den had such fragrant scents that drifted from sweet to bitter. :Icekit could see that some of the warriors were rebuilding the nests after the fire. She noticed that they were quick and good at their job, she also noticed that the only den that needed to be rebuilder was Yarrowstar’s den. But even then, the leader was quickly working at fixing his sleeping space. :She felt lonely without her brothers and wanted a cat to talk to. She walked over to Yarrowstar’s den and sat down at the entrance. “Hello,” the white kit mewed. The leader flinched as he neared the kits voice. He looked over his shoulder and met Icekit’s eyes. :”What brings you here, Icekit?” The cream colored tom mewed. “What are you doing?” Icekit mewed in reply. :”I am rebuilding my nest.” Yarrowstar said plainly. There was no hint of annoyance on plain sight, so Icekit thought that he enjoyed her company. “How do you rebuild you nest?” :Yarrowstar purred in amusement in response to the kits question. “Well, Fawnpaw, Heavypaw, or Patchpaw fetch me some moss or bracken. Then, I start making a shape for the nest and build it. Finally, I get a bird from the fresh kill pile and put it’s feather on my nest. Don’t worry though, I make sure that I eat the bird.” :A voice soon echoed from the clearing. “Icekit! Icekit! Come here!” Icekit skunked her shoulders as Yarrowstar nudged her out of the entrance of his den. “Better go to your mother,” he said. :Icekit walked over to Brightsong who was waiting for her at the entrance of the nursery. “Icekit, What in the name of StarClan were you doing in Yarrowstar’s den!” Her mother exclaimed. Icekit sat down beside her mother wrapped her stubby tail around her paws. :”I was exploring,” the kit squeaked. Brightsong didn’t seem happy about it, though. “You only go in there if you are Clan leader or you are invited in.” Her mother said sternly. “Understand,” Brightsong asked her kit. “Yes,” Icekit replied. Category:Owlmask’s stories Category:Fan Fictions